


Bread Buster

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bread, Broken Bones, Rain, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky
Summary: Dry Bowser and Waluigi were just enjoying some bread together when suddenly Falco Lombardi attacks them due to his bread obsession.





	1. Chapter 1

Dry Bowser and Waluigi were having some bread one day together while at a picnic at the rainy Tomodachi Life island when suddenly Falco Lombardi walked by and noticed them having the bread, deciding to surprise them with a sneak attack. This didn't go well for Falco, for he was blocked by Waluigi smacking him in the face with his purple tennis racket, leaving the blue falcon bruised. This did not please Falco, so he dashed off, with Dry Bowser squinting as Waluigi shrugged.

"Where is he going?" Dry Bowser commented as he took another bite of the bread, feeling the rain roll off his wet bones.

"Probably off to get some items to use on us so he can get this bread," Waluigi commented as he just rolled his eyes, stretching his lanky arms.

Suddenly without warning, the two were being blasted by an arwing that was piloted by Falco, who was determined to get the bread as he was setting the island of Tomodachi Life on fire, causing the Miis populating the isle to run around screaming in horror. Dry Bowser attempted to knock the arwing out of the rainy sky with one of his bone boomerangs, only for Falco to shot at the skeletal reptile and reduce him to a bone pile as Waluigi created some vines as a way of blocking off the arwing's vision from hitting him.

"I will get that bread!" Falco boasted as he slammed his fist on his dashboard, continuing to fire as he was eager to take what he felt belonged to him, despite the fact that he could easily get more of his own.

All this for a loaf of bread. Isn't that just sad?


	2. Chapter 2

After the bread incident involving Falco Lombardi, Dry Bowser and Waluigi would go back to enjoying having their bread in peace. But Falco wasn't the kind of guy who would go down in a fight...


End file.
